


Три раза, когда Хартли был нердом по Гарри Поттеру

by Felixora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Hartmon Week 2016, Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три раза, когда Хартли был нердом по Гарри Поттеру и один раз, когда им был Циско.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три раза, когда Хартли был нердом по Гарри Поттеру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times Hartley Was A Harry Potter Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957742) by [Pline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline). 



**1.**  
Одна из самых любимых вещей Циско в его жизни — это выводить из себя Хартли Рэтэуэйа. И это всегда так легко сделать. Иногда, ему нужно лишь вдохнуть в его присутствии, и Рэтэуэй выходит из себя.

Это весело.

(Хотя, этот тип может быть немного страшным, когда он по-настоящему злиться, но Циско никогда никому не признается в этом)

Самый легкий путь досадить Рэтуэйю, это одеть самые нёрдовые футболки, которые он мог только найти.

По состоянию на сегодняшний день он гордо носит свою Хаффлпафскую футболку.

Странно, но когда Циско видит Рэтуэй в комнате отдыха, тот не дает никаких комментариев по поводу его футболки. Он просто вскидывает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Возможно, он исчерпал свой лимит оскорблений, предполагает Циско и в каком-то смысле разочарован.

Подтрунивание с Рэтэуэйа это его слабость.

К концу дня Циско чувствует себя все более раздраженным отсутствием насмешек со стороны Рэтуэй. Он видит, как другие посылают ему странные взгляды, и кажется, собирается что-то сказать на это, но каждый раз молчит.

Это так не похоже на него, что Рэтуэй начал немного волноваться.

И это только потому, что ему нужно кого-то оскорбить и никакой другой причины, говорит он себе.

Итак, прежде чем он уходит, Циско следует за ним в подсобку, что бы поговорить с ним наедине.

— В чем твоя проблема? — спрашивает он, скрывая беспокойство за раздраженностью.

— Ни в чем, мне нельзя провести дня без якшаний с людьми?

Циско действительно хочет либо ударить его в лицо, либо оставить в покое, но он не делает этого. Вместо этого он пристально смотрит на Рэтэуэй целую минуту и внезапно происходит что-то невероятное.

Рэтэуэй смущается.

Хартли Рэтэуэй, Мистер Ничто-Не-Может-Побеспокоить-Меня-Потому-Что-Я-Круче-Тебя, смущается под внимательным взглядом Франциско Рамона.

Ох, он собирается получить кадры этого.

Потом Рэтэуэй что-то бормочет, что Циско не может разобрать.

— Что?

— Я думал ты будешь Равенкловцем.

— Что.

— Неважно, я должен идти. Слишком много тупости в этой комнате, я уверен ты все понял, тебе, как всегда, нужно побыть наедине с самим собой.

— Подожди-ка, нёрд-мастер.

Циско блокирует выход из комнаты и улыбается так сильно, что у него начинают болеть щеки.

— О мой Бог, ты самый настоящий нёрд! Ты самый нёрдонутый! Ты не оскорблял меня весь день только потому, что думал, что я выбрал не тот факультет!

Хартли явно пытается прикончить его одним лишь взглядом, но румянец на его скулах ослабляет эффект, да и Циско слишком сильно смеется, что бы его заботил этот факт.

— Охренеть, ты такой нёрд, но ты не можешь это признать или это полностью разрушит твою репутацию бессердечного придурка. О боже, это офигенно, я так счастлив быть свидетелем этого.

Циско начинает смеяться еще сильнее с выражения лица Рэтэуэйа.

— Чувак, это невероятно.

Рэтэуэй закатывает глаза, но не может скрыть легкой улыбки на своих губах.

— О, парень, спасибо за это, — говорит Циско, как только его смех сходит на нет. — И хоть я не хочу тебя огорчать, но я горжусь тем, что я Хаффлпафец.

— Точно, теперь ты уйдешь с моего пути?

— Не волнуйся, Рэтэуэй, твой секрет в надежных руках.

Циско не мог сказать откуда, но он знал, что что-то изменилось в отношениях между ними. Они все еще подшучивали и оскорбляли друг друга, но все это лишилось большей части своего былого яда.

Они не друзья, но и не враги, и иногда они даже могут работать плечом к плечу не пытаясь убить друг друга.

(В один прекрасный день Циско надевает футболку Равенкло и Хартли прячет улыбку за своей чашкой чая)

**2.**  
— Святой Гарри Поттер.

В других обстоятельствах Циско сразу бы начал безжалостно дразнить Хартли за то, что он был Самым Заядлым Нёрдом На Земле™, но на данный момент они были атакованы чем-то до жути напоминающим дементора.

Позже, когда все возвратилось на круги свои и Хартли вернулся в свою клетку, Циско пошел к нему. Он сказал Кэйтлин, что это было ради того, что бы узнать больше о перчатках.

— Так, святой Гарри Поттер, да?

Хартли выглядит стесненным этим вопросом и если бы Циско не был столь зол на него, может он бы улыбнулся.

— Это было сказано в порыве момента, это ничего не значит.

— А я думаю, это значит, что ты самый большой Поттероман всех времен и перед лицом опасного монстра, первое, что тебе приходит на ум, это отсылка к Гарри Поттеру.

— Я думал, что из всех людей именно вы оцените эту отсылку, — сказал Хартли защищаясь.

— О, я оценил, просто был удивлен, вот и все.

Циско не знал, как далеко он зайдет со всем этим. Он все еще был зол на Хартли, но было еще кое-что, что ему нужно сказать, прежде чем он не сможет заставить себя сделать это.

 — Спасибо, Хартли. Ты спас нам жизни.

— Я спас и свою тоже, если ты не заметил.

— Да, — Циско усмехнулся. — Тем не менее. Спасибо.

Хартли пристально смотрел на него, казалось бы, читая выражение его лица, и то, что он видит, должно быть чем-то хорошим, потому что он открывает свой рот и говорит:

— Есть кое-что, что тебе следует знать. По поводу Ронни.

**3.**  
Циско никогда бы не подумал, что снова иметь Хартли на светлой стороне Силы будет приносить такое облегчение, но именно так и было.

Теперь, когда Хартли не вел себя как мудак, каким он раньше был, Циско наконец-то мог признать самому себе, что по уши влюбился в этого человека.

Он вполне уверен, что все уже заметили это, но не Хартли, что вызывало определенное облегчение, ведь Циско все еще не был уверен, как тот отреагирует.

Циско весьма хорош в скрывании своей влюбленности от человека, в которого он собственно влюблен, это что-то вроде его суперспособности. Или более точно, его первой суперспособности.

У него были годы натренироваться на безответной любви и это ничем не отличалось.

Только несколько сложнее скрывать свое увлечение, когда Хартли начинает болтать о Гарри Поттере в манере того нёрда, каким он являлся.

— Очевидно же, твой патронус это собака, Циско.

— Слушай, я может и люблю собак, но да ладно, мой патронус будет чем-то крутым, как медведь или что-то в этом роде.

— Не говори глупостей, — говорит Хартли, но он выглядит позабавленным.

— Я? Глупости? Это ты тот, кто обсуждает патронусы на роботе, чувак.

— Он прав, Хартли, — высказывается Кэйтлин.

— Конечно я прав!

— Циско, для обсуждения нужны двое.

Торжествующий взгляд Хартли должен быть признан вне закона.

— Да, что ж, твоим патронусом однозначно будет летучая мышь.

— Летучие мыши на самом деле очень умные животные, они не заслуживают всей той ненависти, что на них направляют и…

— О Боже, кто-то заткните его, — Циско жалобно воет и бросает ручку в Хартли.

Кэйтлин вздыхает. Они столь очевидны.

**+1.**  
Централ Сити устроил торжественный вечер, чтобы собрать деньги для пострадавших от Зума, и они были приглашены на мероприятие за свою роль в его поимке.

Ну, лишь немногие знают, насколько сильно они помогли, но было приятно побыть частью празднования хотя бы раз. Флэш должен был появиться на протяжении ночи, и множество журналистов было здесь, включая и Айрис, которая выглядела столь сияющей, как никогда ранее.

Циско чувствует себя не на своем месте в своем костюме. Он никогда не был любителем формальной одежды, но Харри настоял на том, что он не мог появиться здесь в принтованной футболке. Почему это вообще волновало его? Он-то не мог пойти с ними, потому что все считают его мертвым.

— Ты в порядке, Циско? — спрашивает его Джо, передавая бокал шампанского.

— Да, просто это не мое, ну ты знаешь. Я бы сейчас лучше смотрел Доктора Кто. И я ненавижу надевать костюмы, чувствую себя ребенком, который пытается впечатлить взрослых.

Джо смеется и похлопывает его по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, ты отлично выглядишь. Я уверен, Хартли оценит твой внешний вид.

— Что? Почему ты…? Откуда у тебя такие мысли? Меня не волнует, что там думает Хартли, чувак. Зачем ты…? А ты смешной, Джо.

— Циско, дыши. Это нормально.

— Откуда ты узнал? — спрашивает он и это однозначно не нытье.

— Я знаю, как тоска за кем-то выглядит, парень. Я смотрел, как Барри изнывал по Айрис годами. И, вспоминая черта, твоя пташка только что прибыла.

Циско оборачивается и в самом деле, Хартли здесь и он выглядит захватывающе. Он одет в темно-серый костюм с фиолетовым галстуком, который, вероятно, был пошит под заказ.

Их взгляды встречаются, и Хартли широко улыбается, сразу направляясь к нему.

Джо смеется в последний раз и уходит, не то что бы кто-то из них это заметил.

— Хэй, Циско.

— Хм, да, привет.

Думай, Циско, думай! Скажи что-нибудь нормальное! Не показывай ему, что ты взволнован!

— Ты пережил проклятие Авада Кедавра? Потому что ты офигенно красивый.

О нет.

Глаза Хартли широко раскрываются и Циско бы засмеялся если бы не чувствовал себя столь пристыженным. Он чувствовал, как сильно краснел, и не оставалось никаких шансов обернуть это в невинную шутку.

— Воу, — выдохнул Хартли. — Это был самый лучший пик-ап из всех существовавших.

— Правда?

— Нет, это было ужасно, но ладно, ты же знаешь меня. Гарри Поттер — это моя слабость.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Циско спрашивает и надеется, что не выглядит слишком полным надежды или отчаяний, но вероятно он так и выглядит.

— Я говорю, что ты должен быть магическим, потому что я попал под твои чары.

Это банально и заумно и это просто прекрасно. Это их.

Они разделяют свой первый поцелуй в ту ночь, в ночь празднования победы над злом и запечатления в памяти того, что все может и будет продолжать жить, несмотря на угрозы со стороны злодеев.

Все прекрасно.


End file.
